Pretty Baby
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: A/N~ Yep Im back and with another Vanessa Carlton Song fic. ^*^ This one is K/K it takes place after the Kyoto Arc. This time they are admiting their feelings for each other in their mind. So it will be different POV now lets get the show on the road. BTW


A/N~ Yep Im back and with another Vanessa Carlton Song fic. ^*^ This one is K/K it takes place after the Kyoto Arc. This time they are admiting their feelings for each other in their mind. So it will be different POV now lets get the show on the road. BTW I dont own Rurouni Kenshin or the song blah blah blah etc.  
  
  
  
Pretty Baby  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaoru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
' Always thinking about others but never of himself ' Kaoru thinks while seeing Kenshin doing the laundry. ' I wonder what he thinks about...'  
  
  
  
Pretty baby dont you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why cant you see  
  
Your the one that I belong to  
  
"Kaoru-dono I should get started on the dinner that I should." I cringe at the -dono 'why does he have to put up a barrier around us?' I smile to hide my sadness "What about we go out today?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kenshin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
Ill be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For your the sun that breaks the storm  
  
Ill be alright and Ill sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin round,  
  
I notice her flinch at the mention of the -dono but its all I can do to stop myself. Stop myself from loving her other than in my dreams. Even when I dont sleep well just the thought of her smile that breaks the storm of my dreams of my past...  
  
*******************************Oh prettty baby************************************  
  
  
  
And I know things cant last forever  
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
So how's it you that makes me better  
  
I sigh nowing that this barrier wont last forever and that if I dont make her mine sooner or later she will be taken by another man. Though I still believe myself unworthy of her I dont want her to suffer with another man who kami nows how he will treat her. As I sigh I bring in her intoxicating scent of Jasmines that make me want her even more. How is it that its her who brought happiness to my life again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaoru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
  
  
Pretty baby dont you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why cant you see  
  
Your the one that I belong to  
  
As we walk down the cherry blossom path that leads to the akabeko I smile nowing it makes him feel better but I just wonder. Wonder why he cant see that he will be the only one to own my heart. The one with who I belong with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kenshin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
Ill be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For your the sun that breaks the storm  
  
Ill be alright and Ill sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin  
  
We pass by the fireflies their out early since the suns just setting. I remember how I made her cry and I frown as a wave of guilt passes over me. Guilt that I made her cry for me. An assasin with blood stained hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaoru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Why cant you hold me and never let go  
  
When you touch me it is me that you on  
  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
  
Would you break it apart again  
  
I notice him stopping by the fireflys. as i walk to meet with him I notice this is the place were he left last year to fight. He would never break my heart like that again. Right? oh please god let this peace stay and let him stay by my side.  
  
*********************************Oh prettty baby************************************  
  
  
  
Pretty baby dont you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why cant you see  
  
Your the one that I belong to  
  
I belong at your side I just wish I could tell you how I feel aboout you. how much I love you. How much I need you. and I hope that you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kenshin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
Ill be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For your the sun that breaks the storm  
  
Ill be alright and Ill sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin round  
  
I turn and smile at her. She is so god dam beautiful but never mine to have. Why? Why couldnt we have met in different circumstances. I just hope hope that you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Both~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Pretty Baby  
  
Why cant you see  
  
Pretty Baby  
  
Dont you leave me  
  
Pretty Baby  
  
Why cant you see  
  
Pretty Baby  
  
Dont you leave me...  
  
Will sometime see why and how I feel and why. But also that you will never leave my side...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@END@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay I dont now if it was that good I guess reading all those books have gotten to my head so please review and remember I have more stories! Under CLAMP - The Fifth a story of Lo the fifth clover Under Rurouni Kenshin - Paradise a songfic about Tomoe and kenshin heart of moon A Rk and SM crossover and Under Sailor moon- Ask the Sailor Senshi! Thats it for today I have a small writers block for my Chapters any comments are accepted CIAO! 


End file.
